


With the StoneWolf

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Come Eating, Comeplay, Like really OOC, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Robert Jordan I'm So Sorry, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: Uh.....So, this takes place in an AU in which everything is the same except Perrin and Gaul are together and Faile left before they got to Tear
Relationships: Mat Cauthon/Perrin Aybara/Gaul, Perrin Aybara/Gaul
Kudos: 8





	1. Act One

Mat stared at the Aiel man again. “I’m sorry, repeat that again.”

Gaul, as Mat remembered his name being, nodded his head with a glint in his eyes as if he was finding this whole situation hilarious. “Would you come to Perrin’s room with me?”

“What’s happened to Perrin?” His eyes widened and he shuddered at the memory of what had happened the other night. Light. Not another one of those bubbles. He started down the hallway with the redhead following him. His heart hammered in his chest. Why is it so quiet? He thought suddenly as he stopped to catch his breath, the humidity of Tear was oppressive and sweat was making his shirt stick to his chest and back.

The Aielman looked just fine, as if this were a normal spring’s afternoon Mat resented him for that. He elected to walk the rest of the way, conspicuously feeling for the knives in his sleeves. The hallways of the Stone were quiet, Mat felt himself when he realized that there was no danger after all.

Still, why did Gaul want him to go to Perrin’s room? The Aielman was a mystery to him, all of the Aiel were. And to add on top of all that, Rand looked like a lot of them. Mat had questions running through his head that he didn’t know if they’d ever get answers. Rand was too busy doing whatever he was doing with Elayne. Nynaeve and Egwene just glared at him and sniffed and told him it was none of his concern. He didn’t even approach the idea of asking Moiraine. Bloody Aes Sedai. Bloody Aiel. The first chance I get, I’m going home. Gamble for some coin on the way and live comfortably. Maybe get a farm with a few fat cows.

He realized with a sinking feeling that that couldn’t happen. Not for him. He was ta’averen and no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t be able to break away from that.

They reached the door to where Perrin’s room was. Something had shifted in the Aiel’s demeanor and Mat couldn’t place what it meant. Mat pushed the door open to find Perrin seated on the bed, his shirt unlaced to the point where Mat could see the dark brown hair that was on the man’s muscular chest. Mat swallowed at the sight of those gorgeous golden eyes and Perrin’s curly brown hair.

Perrin looked up and a shy smile rose on his face when he saw Mat enter and the Aielman behind him. Mat turned to Gaul and the man shared that same smile. Gaul! An Aielman! Smiling shyly! 

Light! Mat thought. “What’s going on?” Mat asked.

Perrin stood up from the bed, “Mat, would you be interested in joining us tonight?”

Mat looked from his old friend to Gaul and then back at Perrin. “Join you?”

Perrin walked past Mat and put his arm around Gaul. Pink flushing in Perrin’s cheek as Gaul leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Perrin’s head. “Share our bed, Matrim.”

“Share your—Light! Perrin! I—” He tried to find the words but they weren’t coming up. In his trousers, his cock had stiffened and he knew there was no way of hiding it. A flush crept up to his neck, he had fantasized about having sex with Perrin many time before. The man was not only handsome but he had a body that Mat wanted to worship with his mouth. Perrin had been too nervous about going any further than sucking each other off. He had worried about not wanting to hurt Mat. Could this Aielman have changed his mind?

Gaul was handsome as well, skin bronzed lightly from the sun, bright red hair and piercing blue-grey eyes. He could only imagine the muscle on the man that hid underneath those clothes. He had had sex before, sure, but never with two men at once.

“Mat? Are you okay?” Perrin asked.

Mat realized that he hadn’t responded, “I-I’m fine. I just…you want me to share your bed?”

Perrin nodded, “If you want to. The both of us have talked about it and it’s something we want to try. If you’re comfortable.”

Getting fucked by two gorgeous men? Of course I’m bloody comfortable with that! “I-of course.”

Gaul leaned down and pecked Perrin on the lips, “You two can get started. I’ll join.”

Perrin smiled at him and nodded, Gaul sent Mat a look that made his cock twitch. Perrin stepped to him and for a moment they looked at each other. This reminded Mat of summer days spent in the Winterwood with him and Rand, they’d practiced kissing each other and as they’d gotten older, they explored each other’s bodies more.

His and Perrin’s lips were inches apart, Mat leaned in and closed to the distance. Perrin hummed softly as their lips parted. Perrin’s large hands gently cupped Mat’s face as he deepened the kiss. One arm snaked around Mat’s waist and pressed his against the blacksmith’s muscular chest. Mat groaned softly against Perrin’s mouth as his hard cock rubbed against Perrin’s own hard cock.

Perrin’s tongue slid into his mouth and rubbed against Mat’s own tongue. Mat gasped softly as Perrin’s fingers tangled into Mat’s hair, holding his head there as he plundered at Mat’s mouth. Sweat ran down his forehead as their lips broke apart. Mat, panting, wiped the sweat away. The two boys smiled at each other before Perrin gestured for Mat to get on the bed.

Gaul knelt on the opposite side of the bed, watching them with patience, one hand rubbing his hard cock through his brown trousers. Mat swallowed as he saw the thick bulge. His attention was brought back to Perrin who climbed on top of him and claimed his mouth in another kiss.

Mat grunted softly as Perrin gently bit his lower lip. There was something different about this Perrin. He felt more relaxed in Mat’s embrace than the young man in the Two Rivers. He didn’t think Mat was some fragile thing that would break apart if he was too rough.

Perrin unlaced Mat’s shirt and pulled it open, lowered his mouth onto Mat’s nipple. Mat hissed as Perrin gently bit down on the pink nub of flesh. Mat groaned as Perrin’s tongue swirled around his nipple. Mat eyed Gaul who was watching them still, a small wet stain at the front of his trousers. Mat’s focus was brought back when Perrin had focused his attention to Mat’s other nipple.

A low moan escaped his lips as Perrin lightly pinched his nipple while his tongue hardened the small nub of flesh. Perrin raised his mouth and lowered it back onto Mat’s. He wrapped his arms around Perrin’s broad shoulders as Perrin began to thrust his cock against Mat’s, causing his eyes to flutter shut as pleasure jolted through him.

“Take it off.” Perrin growled against his mouth. He sat up and Mat followed and quickly tugged the shirt off and threw it to the ground. Mat reached forward and slid his hands down Perrin’s frustratingly clothed chest. He pulled the fabric from where it was tucked into his trousers and Perrin lifted his arms as Mat pulled the shirt off and tossed it off the bed.

He took in the sight of Perrin’s chest, covered in brown hair and muscled from hours at the smith. Mat wet his lips as he ran his hands across the broad shoulders and thick biceps and forearms. Perrin grunted softly, eyeing Mat with those golden eyes of his. Mat’s hands slid down his chest, trailing through the dark hair as he felt the warm muscle underneath. Perrin looked ready to devour Mat and Mat was ready for Perrin to take him.

He felt a hand on his face and he turned to see Gaul, “Are you ready?” He asked.

Mat looked to Perrin as if asking for his permission to kiss his lover. Perrin nodded and their lips met. Gaul was a different type of kisser than Perrin, he teased Mat’s mouth open with his tongue. Tracing the seam of his mouth with the tip of his tongue before Mat’s mouth open and their tongues slid together.

He groaned as Perrin’s hands slid up and down his chest, focusing on his nipples. Light, if Perrin kept going, Mat knew he’d spend too soon. Perrin’s chest pressed against back, his thick erection firmly set against Mat’s lower back. Mat reached between him and Gaul and felt the man’s erection through his pants. Gaul grunted against his mouth.

He felt Perrin’s mouth at his ear, “Suck him.” The order sent a shiver down Mat’s spine. He nodded and adjusted himself, bracketing Perrin’s legs with his own as leaned down and unlaced Gaul’s trousers. Perrin’s hands gripped his ass and squeezed as Mat pulled Gaul’s thick cock out. Now Mat had understand about the joke the one Tairen lord had made about Aielmen and their two spears. Gaul’s cock had a bit of length to it but enough girth for Mat’s jaw to ache in advance. Still, when would he get this chance again? This moment to be lost in pleasure from two men who sought to give it to him.

He wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and wrapped his lips around the thick head, earning a sharp inhale from the redhead about him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take the entire thing in his mouth, not unless Perrin ordered him to. If then, he was more than willing to comply.

He bobbed his mouth up and down the shaft as Perrin’s hand kneaded the globes of his ass. Perrin’s hands vanished and Mat felt the bed shift. He sank his mouth down until his lips touched his hand. “Go further.” Perrin said.

Mat released Gaul’s cock and planted his hands on Gaul’s thighs. He slid his mouth down until the thick cock rested heavily on his tongue, his jaw creaked as it was stretched. It was overwhelming and Mat breathed through his nose as his mouth sank all the way down until his nose brushed against the short red curly hairs at the base of the cock.

“Good job, Mat.” Perrin said softly combing his fingers through Mat’s hair. Mat gagged and pulled off of Gaul’s cock with a mouth, spit trailing from his mouth. Perrin licked into Mat’s mouth as Mat pumped Gaul’s cock with one hand and slid his hand down the front of Perrin’s trousers to stroke at Perrin’s cock. His gesture earned a low grunt from Perrin as he lifted his hand, his fingers glistened with the precome. Mat broke the kiss to lick the salty seed off his fingers.

Perrin undid his trousers and gently pushed Mat’s head down to his cock. Mat gracefully lowered his mouth to the shaft as Perrin and Gaul exchanged sloppy kisses about him. Mat continued to pump the Aielman as he sucked off the blacksmith. Taking the shaft deep into his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks. Perrin and Gaul muttered soft curses as Mat switched cocks and went back to sucking the Aielman’s cock. Mat’s own cock was painfully hard in his trousers, he rutted against the blanket to give himself some relief as he pumped Perrin’s cock and tongued the slit of Gaul’s cock, tasting the man’s own come. The Aielman’s moan was filthy and his grip on the back of Mat’s head tightened as Mat sucked him all the way down.

“Light, Mat. Eager for it aren’t you.” Perrin said watching Mat pull of Gaul’s cock. Mat’s head was tilted back so Gaul could kiss him again. Perrin began kissing down his chest, Mat sighing at the scratch of his facial hair against his skin.

Mat reached behind him and pumped Gaul’s cock as their tongue slid together, earning a soft groan from him. Perrin’s hand drifted across his erect cock, his golden eye meeting Mat’s with a mischievous look to them. He opened Mat’s trousers and Mat sighed as his cock was freed. Precome was smeared across Perrin’s lips before his sucked Mat into his mouth. Mat broke the kiss and leaned his head against Gaul’s should as he moaned as Perrin sucked him to the base.

He buried his hand in the dark curls below him as they bobbed up and down on his cock. “Lay down.” Perrin said taking Mat in hand. Mat lay down on the bed in a haze as he watched Perrin and Gaul strip off the rest of their clothes. Mat’s hard cock lay against his stomach as he watched the two naked men toss their clothes to the floor and make their way back towards him. Gaul slid Mat’s trousers off of him as well as his underlinens and threw them off the bed.

Gaul’s licked a stripe from the base to the tip, tonguing at the leaking slit of his cock. Mat hissed and his back arched off the bed as Gaul sucked him down to the base. Mat took Perrin’s cock in his hand and the blacksmith angled himself so Mat could take him into his mouth.

Perrin’s hand pushed Mat’s head further down his cock. Mat clutched Perrin’s chest for purchase as Perrin’s cock reached the back of his throat and Mat swallowed him expertly. Perrin groaned as he slid his cock slowly out of Mat’s mouth before pushing his hips forward and sliding it back in.

Mat wondered how Gaul had managed to bring this side of Perrin out as Perrin slowly fucked his mouth. Gaul cupped Mat’s balls and gently applied pressure getting a soft groan from Mat who was still muffled from his mouthful of cock. Perrin moaned Mat’s name as he cupped Perrin’s balls as well.

Mat thrust upward into the Aiel’s mouth, relishing in the warm, wet heat of Gaul’s mouth. Gaul’s hands traveled up Mat’s chest and squeezed his pectoral muscles. Gaul slid up his cock and swirled his tongue around the head of Mat’s cock. Mat moaned around Perrin’s cock, Perrin slid his cock out of Mat’s mouth and leaned down to kiss him.

Mat buried his hand in Perrin’s curls as he kissed down him Mat’s chest and met his lover at Mat’s cock. They licked on either side of Mat’s cock and their tongues swirled around each other at the head. Mat moaned at the sight of the two men who straightened and were locked in a passionate embrace. Perrin pressed Gaul close and had his hand possessively on Gaul’s plump ass.

He climbed onto his knees and grabbed Perrin’s muscular ass before his own mouth was claimed in a kiss. Gaul pressed in behind Mat and pulled his hair and head back and kissed him. It continued like that for Light knows how long. Mat was passed between the two men who ravaged his mouth with kisses until he felt dizzy.

“Lay on the edge of the bed with your head hanging over.” Gaul instructed Mat.

Mat did as he was asked and looked at the Aielman upside down, his mouth open in anticipation. Gaul traced Mat’s lips with the tip of his thick cock. Mat’s tongue licked at the underside as Gaul eased his cock into Mat’s mouth. He was about halfway there before Gaul began to fuck his mouth with a slow intensity that made got the redhead moaning. His hands splayed on either side of Mat as he worked a slow rhythm.

Mat dutifully swallowed the large cock, thrusting his hips up as he waited for Perrin to return his mouth to his cock. He felt Perrin’s warm hand and then mouth slid along his shaft.

Gaul slid his hands up Mat’s chest, pinching his nipples lightly before trailing them back up. He was fully inside of Mat and he pressed down lightly on the bulge in Mat’s throat. Mat choked and Gaul slid out of him to let Mat catch his breath. “Light.” Mat panted.

“Are you alright, Matrim?”

“Don’t kill him Gaul.” Perrin said from Mat’s cock.

“I’m terribly sorry, Matrim.” Gaul said. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“F-Fine.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Just need a moment.” Mat caught his breath fully before motioning for Gaul to slide his cock back into his mouth.

Gaul teased his slightly before sliding back inside. Gaul slid his hands back down Mat’s chest, his body nearly flush with Mat as Perrin pushed Mat’s cock into the Aiel’s mouth. Mat moaned around the Aiel’s cock as the man continued to fuck this throat. He loved it, loved the heavy feeling of Gaul’s cock in his mouth. He reached his hands and gripped the Aiel’s back gently scratching as he swallowed Gaul’s cock down.

He could feel his own orgasm approaching, Mat mentioned it to Gaul but his words were cut off. His balls tightening and with another long suck from Gaul, Mat moaned around Gaul’s cock as he came into the redhead’s mouth. Gaul paused over his cock for sliding his mouth back up and swallowing.

He kissed his way up Mat’s chest before sliding his cock out. Mat held out his tongue as Gaul began to pump his own cock with rapid speed. Mat felt Perrin climb off the bed and he heard their kisses and Gaul’s soft moans and Mat’s face was splashed with Gaul orgasm. He shut his eyes at the right moment as the come hit his tongue and face.

Mat’s eyes were wiped clean by Perrin who slid his tongue into Mat’s mouth to share to taste of Gaul’s come. Perrin moaned heatedly into Mat’s mouth. He licked Gaul’s come off of Mat’s face.

Mat climbed off the bed and climbed to his knees in front of Perrin. Holding the blacksmith’s thick shaft in hand, he proceeded to suck his cock. His throat slightly raw from the fucking it had just gotten, Mat wasn’t sure if he could handle Perrin’s large cock as well. Thankfully, Perrin’s hand merely rested on Mat’s head. Sucking Perrin oddly reminded Mat of home. He remembered sneaking around when he should be doing chores to meet Perrin or Mat by the river and they’d lounge naked in the warm summer sun and explore each other’s bodies with their mouths. Mat had loved sucking Rand’s cock but Perrin’s had been a challenge but Cauthons weren’t known from backing down easily.

He’d gotten able to swallow the man’s large cock after several tries. He slid his hands up Perrin’s chest as he took him down to the base, pinching Perrin’s nipples earning a low grunt from the blacksmith.

Mat bobbed his head up and down the thick shaft. Gaul knelt down next to him and their tongues slid along the thick head, the taste of Perrin’s own precome mixed with their tongues.

Mat watched as Gaul took his lover’s cock into his mouth with an efficiency that only the Aiel could muster. Gaul’s lips brushed against the base of Perrin’s cock. Mat got to his feet, his own cock hard and was met with a kiss by Perrin.

He could see Perrin was close to orgasm by the flush in his cheeks and the way his mouth hung open. Mat slid his hands along with muscular chest that he had thought was his once. A sad smile came on his face, there had been a fleeting moment where he had thought he could run away with Perrin and Rand. He knew of a few men who had left the Two Rivers to be with other men. He wondered what they would all be doing had not the Trollocs come. Or perhaps they always would have. Rand was the Dragon Reborn and he and Perrin had been connected.

He felt Perrin’s hand close over his, “Mat?”

“I’m fine. Just…lost in my thoughts.” He realized there was no reason to hold anymore regrets about what could’ve been. He could only focus on the now and that involved Perrin throwing his head back as he came in Gaul’s mouth. Gaul choked but pulled off Perrin’s cock. Mat quickly got to his knees and slid his tongue into Perrin’s mouth as he tasted Perrin’s orgasm on their Aiel’s mouth.

They moaned as their hard cocks slid against each other. Gaul pulled back and swallowed as did Mat, sharing a smile between them. “I don’t think we’re done with you yet, Matrim.” Gaul said.

Perrin chuckled above them, “No. Not yet.”

Mat looked up at him, “Do I look done?” Mat asked.

“No. You don’t.”


	2. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, Robert, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also make a drinking game, one sip for every time it's mentioned Perrin/Gaul's cocks are big. 
> 
> Have fun.

Gaul helped Mat to his feet and they walked to the bed. Gaul laid down on the bed and Mat climbed on top of him. Gaul was lean and muscular where Perrin’s body was more thick with the muscle. Gaul moaned softly as they kissed, the warmth of the muscular body underneath him was a small comfort as strong arms wrapped around him.

Perrin knelt next to them, a fond smile on his face as he traced his lover’s cheekbone. Mat lifted his head and he climbed off Gaul as Perrin took over in the passionate embrace. Gaul groaned as Perrin wrapped a hand around his cock. Mat took Perrin’s ass into his hands, squeezing the plump flesh. He’d always loved Perrin’s ass. He wished Perrin’s trousers were tighter so he could show it off more. 

Gaul got to his knees and put an arm around Mat’s and Perrin’s shoulders and the trio leaned in and their tongues slid together and mouths met. Mat found himself once again behind passed between the two. “Get the oil, Gaul.” The Aiel nodded, “Lie on your stomach.” Perrin said pecking Mat on the lips. 

Mat did as Perrin told. He them felt a sharp slap on his ass. “That okay?” Perrin asked. 

Mat looked over his shoulder at the golden eyes that eyed him with concern. Perrin’s strength had always been something he’d worried about but honestly it was just a spanking. “A little harder.” 

There was a slap that didn’t come from Perrin and Mat howled. “Bloody ashes!” He hissed. Gaul looked at both of them, his hand raised. “Were you trying to flay the skin off my bones?” 

“Too hard?” Gaul held a small bottle of oil. “Here.” He handed to bottle to Perrin before leaned down and pressing a kiss to where he had slapped Mat’s ass. Mat hissed as Gaul gently bit down on his asscheek. “How you fit this into those tight pants I will never know.” He said. 

Perrin snorted, “He gets them tightened on purpose.” 

I do not!” Mat said looking at his friend accusingly. “Perrin buys shirts a size smaller. He says he doesn’t like the attention he gets but I know he loves being told about his muscles.” 

Perrin flushed, “You’re a terrible liar, Mat. I’m not Wil al’Seen.” 

Mat snorted, “I only tell the truth.” 

“Mat got rejected by Wil al’Seen and now has something again him.” 

“So do you, Perrin!” 

Gaul looked between the two men with a confused expression on his face. “This al’Seen man, is there a blood feud?” 

“What? No. Just…”

“Perrin wants to fuck him but won’t admit it.” 

Perrin’s ears flushed red, “I—I do not.” 

Mat laughed and rolled onto his back thrusting his hips up in an obscene gesture. “Oh, Wil!” He imitated Perrin’s voice with a stunning accuracy that made Gaul’s eyes widen. 

“That is not true, Mat. Tell Gaul about your crush on Ban.” 

Mat stopped his thrusting which Gaul seemed to have been hypnotized by. “I did not have a crush on Ban.” He scrambled to his knees and pointed an accusing finger at Perrin. “Take it back.” 

“I will not.” 

“Take it back.” 

Perrin snorted, “Or what?” 

Mat quickly wrapped his arms around Perrin’s shoulders and pulled the man onto the bed. Perrin grunted and struggled out of Mat’s grip, freeing himself and pinning the slender man to the bed. Mat panting softly as the muscular man’s body held him to the bed. “You always tried to wrestle me, Mat and it never worked out in your favor.” Perrin said. 

“I still stand by what I said.” 

“Of course you do, you stubborn ox.” 

Mat wriggled, or at least attempted to, out of Perrin’s grasp. The man’s biceps flexed as he held Mat’s arms down. Perrin straddled Mat, their cocks both fully erect. Perrin thrust against Mat’s erection and Mat grunted softly. Perrin did it against and Mat groaned, struggling against his bonds. “Burn you.” He groaned. 

Perrin chuckled and thrust again, Mat whimpered and thrust his hips up. Gaul watched them before crawling over to Mat and leaning close to his ear. “You want him to take you, Matrim?” 

Mat groaned, “Yes.” 

“And then when you’ve been thoroughly taken, I’m going to take you.” Mat moaned at the thought of being filled by both men. “Would you like that?” 

“Yes.” 

Gaul reached and took both his and Perrin’s cocks in hand and pumped them, earning pleased moans from them both. Gaul released their cocks and slid a hand up Perrin’s chest, cupping his pectoral muscles before kissing him. Gaul shot Mat a look, a smile curling the corners of his lips before whispering something in Perrin’s ear. Perrin chuckled warmly and stroked Gaul’s chest before nodding. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gaul pecked Mat on the lips before Perrin rolled Mat over onto his stomach. He felt Perrin’s chest press against his back, Perrin’s hands roamed as much of Mat’s chest as they could feel, flicking his sensitive nipples. Mat pushes his hips up against Perrin’s cock. Perrin slid his mouth to Mat’s neck, his warm breath sending goosebumps down Mat’s body. 

The tip of Perrin’s tongue found the sensitive spot just under Mat’s ear and Mat stuttered and gripped the sheets as Perrin’s tongue teased the area. Just enough to send a jolt of pleasure to Mat’s cock. Perrin hummed in approval as he teased to spot again. “You like that, Mat?” 

“Yes.” 

Perrin gently grazed the spot with his teeth and Mat squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned Perrin’s name. He thrust against the sheets, his hips grinding against Perrin’s body as the blacksmith teased him with his mouth. Perrin kissed down Mat’s neck and began placing kisses down Mat’s spine. Mat felt Perrin’s lips press at the base of his spine, just at the swell of his ass. 

Perrin grabbed Mat’s ass and spread him with a low moan of appreciation. Perrin kneading the plump flesh, squeezing it. Mat turned to say something but that was cut off by a loud moan as Perrin’s tongue licked across his hole. Mat buried his face in the sheets, muffling another moan as Perrin repeated the gesture. 

He had never felt anything so pleasurable in his life. Perrin’s tongue slid around the tight ring of muscle before dabbing at it with the tip of his tongue. Mat pressed his hips against Perrin’s mouth, he wanted more. Perrin hummed in approval, planting kisses on Mat’s asscheeks before going down to his thighs. 

Mat gripped the sheets as soft moans left his lips as his thighs shook from Perrin’s tracing the inner thighs with the tip of his tongue. Mat nearly sobbed as Perrin traced the other thigh. Perrin’s tongue traveled back up to his hole and Mat nearly tore the sheets as Perrin’s tongue began teasing his hole again. 

With a growl, Perrin hooked his arms under Mat’s thighs and buried his face in his ass. The scrape of his beard against the sensitive skin of his ass was something Mat could only take so much of. But Perrin being the teasing bastard that he was stopped just as Mat approached the brink of orgasm. 

Perrin licked at Mat’s perineum before taking his balls into his mouth. Mat moaned in pleasure before they were released. Perrin nuzzled his face into Mat’s ass before releasing his legs. “Up.” Was all Perrin needed to say. Resting his face on his arms, Mat positioned his legs and lifted his hips into the air. Perrin chuckled behind him. 

“He is very eager.” Gaul said. 

Perrin grabbed his ass, “Very.” Mat gasped softly as Perrin slid a finger against his hole and gently pressed against the tight ring. Just a second of pressure and then his finger was gone. He instead pulled Mat’s cock back and licked at the precoma that was leaking from the tip. Mat moaned at the touch of Perrin’s tongue against the slit of his cock even more so when it was gone. 

Perrin returned his attention to Mat’s hole, treating it to wide licks with his tongue and then dabs with the tip. Mat’s moans had gotten more quiet, the pleasure from Perrin’s tongue and the rough scrape of his facial hair had made Mat into a drooling mess, drowning in the pleasure of his friend’s tongue. A moan leaked out when Perrin applied pressure to his hole with his finger again. 

“Perrin.” Mat groaned. 

He heard a bottle open and hissed when he felt the cold oil press onto his hole. Perrin’s thick finger slowly pressed inside of Mat. It had been a moment since he’d been the one to be fucked. He was used to fucking Rand that he’d forgotten he’d enjoyed being fucked. 

He took a deep breath as Perrin’s finger slid slowly in and out of his hole. More oil was added and Mat gasped as two of Perrin’s fingers stretched his hole. Gaul’s fingers found his chin and tilted them up to look at him. “Breathe.” Mat took a deep breath and exhaled as Perrin waited to press his fingers further. He gently spread his fingers and Mat bit his arm to muffle his groan. 

“Slowly, Perrin.” Gaul said. 

“I know.” Perrin’s hand pressed to his lower back as he slowly fucked Mat with his fingers. Mat knew that his fingers wouldn’t truly ready him for his cock. The Aiel sat down in front of Mat, pushing pillows aside. 

“Come here, Matrim.” 

Mat steadied his hands on Gaul’s broad shoulders and Gaul pressed a kiss to Mat’s lips. “Can’t hold this—ngh—pose much longer.” Mat groaned. The room had gotten warmer and Mat’s hands were slipping on Gaul’s shoulders. Perrin’s two fingers slid out. 

“Can you do three?” Perrin asked. 

“Three?” Mat wheezed. He looked over his shoulder and Perrin held up the three fingers. 

“You should do three, Matrim.” Gaul advised. 

Mat sighed, Gaul was right. He wanted to be able to take Perrin all the way and if he needed three fingers to do it then his would. Perrin wiped the oil away and began licking at Mat’s hole again. Hoarse moans broke from Mat’s throat that were muffled into Gaul’s neck. 

Perrin’s tongue lifted and the cool oil was placed again. The three fingers entered Mat inch by inch. Mat groaned and hissed at the stretch and burn as Perrin continued to slowly stretch him open. 

“Light, Mat.” Perrin’s voice was husky with lust. He looked over his shoulder and Perrin was idly stroking his cock as he watched his fingers enter Mat. “Are you ready?” 

Mat nodded, “As I’ll ever be.” 

Perrin eyed him with his golden eyes, “Mat.” His tone was serious. 

“Yes, I’m ready.” 

He held Mat’s gaze before nodding, “On your back.” 

Mat laid down with his head in Gaul’s lap providing a pleasant view on the man’s muscled chest. A pillow was placed under Mat’s hips and he watched as Perrin slicked up his large cock with oil, giving it a few pumps before slicking Mat up. 

His heart was pounding in anticipation as his legs were lifted onto Perrin’s broad shoulders. Gaul was idly stroking his hair and reminding him to breathe. He felt Perrin’s cock press at his hole and Gaul’s fingers went to his nipples. Short, breathy moans left Mat’s mouth as he forced his body to relax. 

Perrin’s large hands pressed onto his shoulders as he slowly moved his hips forward and Mat and Perrin both moaned as the thick head of his cock slid inside. The sparks of pleasure from Gaul playing with his nipples was overshadowed by Perrin’s thick cock slowly pushing inside of Mat. “Breathe.” Gaul said. Mat squeezed Perrin’s hands in his and their eyes met. 

A small smile was on Perrin’s face but firm concentration was in his eyes as he entered Mat. One hand slid behind Mat’s head and Perrin leaned forward and kissed Mat in the lips. “Light, Mat. You’re so tight.” He panted. 

Mat’s mouth open but only a groan came out as Perrin’s hips pressed against his ass. Perrin’s moan was loud and it became muffled by Perrin biting at the meat of Mat’s shoulder. Mat wrapped his arms around Perrin’s shoulders and his legs around the man’s waist. Gaul deftly slid from under Mat and stroked Perrin’s back. 

Perrin kissed him, it was sloppy but there was passion underneath it. “Ready?” 

Mat nodded and Perrin slid his hips back before pushing them forward. Mat dug his nails into Perrin’s back as he continued to slowly pull himself out and then slowly slide back in. Perrin planted kisses on Mat’s neck and face, chanting praises for Mat. “Taking it so well.” 

Perrin’s thrusts were slow and torturous for Mat who only wanted him to go faster. “Harder, Perrin. I can handle it.” Mat said. 

“You sure?” 

“Please.” 

Perrin pulled his hips back and thrust into Mat hard. Mat moaned as Perrin slammed into him again. Perrin continued to thrust into Mat whose soft grunts filled the room, the sound of slapping skin sounded as well. Perrin grabbed Mat’s hands and pressed his legs further back with a possessive growl. Mat stared into those golden eyes as Perrin picked up his thrusts. He shifted Mat’s hips and one full thrust and Perrin’s cock brushed the small knot of muscle. 

Goosebumps rose all over Mat’s body and a smile crept on his face as pleasure washed over him as Perrin continued to rub his prostate with his cock. A satisfied grin appeared on Perrin’s face. “Feels good?” 

“Oh, Light, yes!” Mat cried out. 

“Good.” Perrin leaned down and kissed him. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time but…well, you know.” 

Mat chuckled, “I do. And I’ve wanted this as well.” 

“Badly?” 

“You don’t even know.” 

Mat whined suddenly as Perrin released his hands and slid out of him. He applied more oil to his cock. “Fuck yourself on it, show me how badly you’ve wanted it.” Mat’s jaw hung open at the order and worry crossed Perrin’s face. “Mat, sorry—” 

“Don’t apologize.” Perrin held his cock as Mat guided himself on it. Perrin remained on his knees while Mat was on all fours. He threw his head back in a groan as he sank onto Perrin’s cock. Sweat beaded at his forehead as his ass pressed against Perrin’s hips. 

He leaned forward then pushed his hips back earning a groan from the both of them. “Come on.” Perrin growled. “Faster.” Mat back to pick up the speed, sweat running down his forehead as he fucked himself. Perrin’s large arms hooked under his arms and with a yelp, Mat’s back slammed against Perrin’s broad chest. 

Perrin held Mat there as he fucked Mat with sharp and steady thrusts. Mat’s cock slapped against his stomach as his body rocked against Perrin’s chest. Mat leaned back and was treated to an open-mouthed kiss. The grunts coming from Perrin were deep and guttural, each one in Mat’s ear sending a shiver down his spine. 

Gaul watched them with pleasure in his smile. “Like being taken like this don’t you?” Perrin said in Mat’s ear. 

Mat moaned, “Yes.” 

Perrin tangled his fingers in Mat’s hair and pushed him into the bed, his face against the comforter and continued his thrusts. He grabbed Mat’s wrists and pinned them behind his back with one hand, the other held Mat’s shoulder for leverage. Mat breathed in the freshly laundered linen as Perrin fucked him. 

“I want—” Mat’s voice was muffled. “Let me ride you.” Mat said. 

Another shudder as Perrin pulled out of him and sat down next to Mat whose hips were still up in the air. Perrin was sweating, all of them were. Some of his curls stuck to his forehead from the exertion. Mat watched Perrin’s chest rise and fall as he leaned back against the headboard. 

Mat had to spread his legs wide to straddle the muscular man. He slid his hands through the slightly damp chest hair with relish. Perrin grunted in satisfaction at the touch. “Are you going to just touch me or ride me?” 

Perrin got his answer as Mat raised himself in a low squat and lowered himself onto Perrin’s cock. “Light, Perrin.” He grunted as he became fully seated on the man’s cock. 

Perrin gripped Mat’s hips as he began to thrust his hips upwards. Mat pulled his hands away. “Gaul?” 

“Yes?” 

Mat’s lips turned upwards and he turned towards the Aielman. “Hold Perrin’s hands to the bed.” The blacksmith’s chest rumbled under him as he chuckled. 

Gaul shot a look to Perrin who nodded. “I see what you’re doing, Mat.” Perrin said as Gaul pinned his arms to the bed over Perrin’s head. 

Mat planted his hands on Perrin’s chest and rocked his hips forward in a sharp thrust. Perrin groaned as Mat rocked them forward again. Moaning softly as his thrusts picked up and Perrin cursed underneath him, trying to get his hands free. Mat pinched Perrin’s nipples as he thrust harder, a bead of sweat ran down the spine of Mat’s back. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes as pleasure washed over him. 

Gaul lowered his chin and their lips met in a soft kiss. Gaul pulled Mat in to deepen the kiss and their tongues met. Perrin gave a frustrated growl which made Gaul chuckle against Mat’s lips. “Patience, Perrin.” He said. 

Perrin thrust up his hips in protest, throwing Mat slightly off his rhythm. “Light, Perrin!” Mat said. 

He slowed his hips and then held them there. Perrin was looking at him with lust in his eyes, he knew if Perrin wanted to, he could flip Mat onto his back and fuck him into the mattress and for a moment, Mat considered it. He lifted his hips up and then slid back down. He could already feel his thighs tensing as Mat lifted himself so just the head of Perrin’s cock was inside him and slid back down. 

Mat groaned and his eyes fluttered shut, Perrin gasped softly, Gaul still holding his hands down. Mat was lost in the pleasure of Perrin’s cock. Of the tightness in his thighs that somehow made it even more pleasureable. 

Perrin’s cock was thick and long, every inch stretching Mat and filling him up. His balls tightened and Mat knew that he couldn’t last any longer. He knew that his orgasm was coming soon. He locked eyes with Gaul and nodded. He lifted his hands from Perrin’s and in one swift motion, Mat was on his back and Perrin’s hips thrusting quickly. 

Mat’s legs were around Perrin’s waist and his arms around Perrin’s shoulders. Perrin’s body pressed close to Mat and their lips met. Perrin’s cock slid against Mat’s prostate, sending warm pleasure cascading through him. He was unrelenting in the way he fucked Mat. He felt claimed by Perrin’s cock. Those gold eyes bore into him, they seemed to burn with pleasure. 

He knew he was close. And he knew he wouldn’t need his hands to come. His groans filled Perrin’s ear, his eyes squeezed shut as Perrin slid his hips back slowly and it one, short sharp thurst, white come painted Mat’s chest as his back arched and a loud moan burst forth. Mat come thrice on his chest and he was such some had splashed onto Perrin’s. 

Mat whimpered with loss as Perrin pulled out of him. The grunts coming from Perrin’s chest reached Mat and he wondered how sounds so animalistic could make one’s cock stiffen. 

He didn’t have much time to think it over as the tip of Perrin’s cock pressed against his lips as the blacksmith pumped his cock, soft growls coming from his chest. 

Perrin was muttering under his breath, Mat opened his mouth as Perrin threw his head back and after a stuttered gasp, shot hot, white come into Mat’s mouth. He gagged at first but wrapped his lips around the thick head and sucked Perrin’s orgasm. 

Perrin clasped Mat’s head as he rode his orgasm through. Mat moaned around Perrin’s cock and then slid his mouth off and swallowed Perrin’s come. 

He looked up at Perrin who watched him, chest heaving. A small smile curved the man’s lips and he leaned down for a kiss. His tongue sliding along Mat’s tasting his orgasm. 

The two friends held each other, Mat’s lithe body against Perrin’s muscular. Their lips pressed kisses to each other’s lips as their bodies sweat against the Tairan heat. Their foreheads touched and for one moment, Mat thought it was just them, but then he felt cool wetness and he looked to see Gaul. “I will play gai’shan.” His face grew even more serious, if that was even possible. “You must not speak that to anyone.” 

Mat had no idea what gai…what had it been? But from the way the redhead looked at Perrin and he, they had no choice but to not. Gaul’s face relaxed and Mat hissed softly as the wet rag slid against Mat’s hole. Perrin pecked Mat on the lips. “Come here.” Perrin moved and laid down on the bed, Mat joined him as Gaul climbed onto the other side of Mat.

Mat laid his head on Perrin’s chest while Gaul mirrored his gesture. Perrin chuckled, “I’ve gone from blacksmith to pillow.” He said wryly.

“For now.” Gaul reached across and brushed Mat’s plump bottom lip with his thumb. “I will let Matrim rest and then I will show him how it is done in the Threefold Land.”

Mat, who was exhausted and probably was about to fall asleep, felt his cock harden against Perrin’s thigh as the prospect of being taken by the Aiel.


End file.
